עצות למטייל הישראלי באיטליה
ימין|ממוזער|300px|התבליט בשער טיטוס ברומא ובו כלי המקדש: * אתר כללי לתיירות באיטליה - לוא דוקא לישראלי * הצעות לבתי מלון ונופש זולים * האתר המפורט ביותר לאתרים היהודיים באיטליה (84 במספר) - מעודכן אוגוסט 2011 * מידע לתייר הדתי באתר חב"ד איטליהו * ועד הכשרות האיטלקי * [http://www.romaebraica.it/ristoranti-kasher/ אתר חדש של הקהילה הכולל מידע על כשרות] * אתר הטוען שהוא מעודכן על כשרות * סיור מומלץ בקולוסיאום ורומא העתיקה סיכום המלצות *עצות למטייל הישראלי באיטליה עדכון הסיכום - יוני 2015 מאתר חבד Jewish & Kosher Milan & Kosher Milan http://www.JewishMilan.com The Jews יהדות מילאנו are concentrated in two areas of the city, the Porta Vittoria area and the Bande Nere area. If you are looking for a daily minyan you should stay in one of those areas, contact the Rabbis of the shuls if you need Shabbat accomodations.. If you are staying in the center of town, contact the City Center shul. The Kosher restaurants are located mostly in the area of Bande Nere. Jewish & Kosher Rome & Kosher Rome http://www.JewishRome.com The Jews are concentrated in two areas of the city, the Piazza Bologna area and the Marconi area.The Kosher restaurants are located mostly in the Ghetto Quarter area, the restaurants are closed on Shabbat.For Shabbat meals there are different options:Meals could be ordered to your Hotel from one of the Shabbat Meals services in Rome. If you are in the Piazza Bologna or the Repubblica-Termini area, Chabad Rome for Tourists could invite you to eat by hem or or arrange for a family to host you.If you are staying close to the Jewish Ghetto of Rome contact the Great Synagogue of Rome. Jewish & Kosher Florence & Kosher Florence http://www.JewishFlorence.org Chabad Florence invites everybody to the Shabbat meals at the Beit Chabad of Florence which is one minute walk from the Great Synagogue of Florence. יש מסעדה כשרה בפירנצה - ליד בית הכנסת - יש לבדוק את תעודת הכשרות. נכון להיום-יולי 2012- אין רב מכהן בפירנצה Jewish & Kosher Venice & Kosher Venice http://www.JewishVenice.info Chabad Venice invites everybody to join them for the Shabbat meals at the Gam Gam restaurant located in the Jewish Ghetto of Venice נפתחה מסעדה כשרה בטורינו thumb|200px|ימין|צילום מהסירטון מסעדה כשרה, המכונה "אלף" נפתחה בטורינו. לטקס הפתיחה, נסגר הרחוב ותזמורת פצחה בניגונים יהודיים. רב אליהו בירנבוים, רבה של העיר, קבע את המזוזה. המסעדה היא גם בר, מאפייה וקונדיטוריה, ומקום של אירועי תרבות . היא מצויה במבנה של הקהילה: בין בית הכנסת לבין המרכז הקהילתי. * לצפיה בוידאו ופרטים נוספים ערכים על מקומות נבחרים באיטליה הקש על הקטגוריה מטה ותגיע לאתרים - עד הים תשעה במספר אשמח לקבל כל הערה - יש מקום מיוחד למטה =עדעון יוני 2015= אחרי שכתבתי עצות אלה בכתב יד פעמים אחדות, החלטתי לעלות אותן באתר שלי. האחריות לכתוב עלי. מי שיגלה טעות אשמח אם ירשום זאת בהערות למטה מי יעשה יהודי דתי בחו"ל נוכל לסכם שיהודי דתי אינו יכול להינות באופן מלא מחוויות הנסיעה לחו"ל ולכן יש לשקול את ההוצאה הכרוכה בכך לעומת ההוצאה של בילוי בארץ, כמו בגליל והגולן. בכל מקרה, אם יוצאים לחו"ל רצוי לעשות זאת עם קבוצה מאורגת דתית. מה הבעיות ? מספר המשפחות היהודיות באיטליה האוכלות כשר , בהתאם להכשרים המקובלים בארץ ישראל, אינו עולה על מאות. מסעדות כשרות בנוסח הישראלי המקובל יש בודדות :מילאנו, ונציה, פירנצה (רק בשבת) ואתרי נופש ליד אגם לה-גרדה. במרכולים ובחנויות אין מוצרים כשרים חוץ מאשר בחנויות בודדות ברומא, פירנצה (דלפק קטן בתוך חנות), מילאנו וונציה. בבתי המלון נהוג כרטיס כניסה מגנטי, המדליק ומכבה אור אוטומטי - לא מתאים לשבת. מקווה - יש במקומות של בתי חב"ד מילאנו רומא וונציה העזרות בassistenza חברות התעופה מספקות שרות נח ובחינם לאלו המתקשים בהליכה, מבוגרים ועוד. בחודשי הקיץ, כאשר חלק מההמראות והנחיתות לא נעשות דרך "השרוולים" ההסעה המיוחדת יכולה לעזור. בנמלי תעופה בן גוריון וברומא היו לי לתועלת רבה. אם המטוס נוחת בשדה התעופה, יורדים במדרגות, עולים על אוטובוס - רובו מקומות עמידה, כאשר המזגן לא-עובד. (באיטליה אסור לאוטובוס להפעיל מזגן בחנייה) אלו המבקשים עזרה מקבלים הסעה ברכב פרטי. חברות שכר איטלקיות כמו אלו הנוסעות לוורונה, ונציה ועוד, אינן מספקות אוכל כשר. יש להביא כריכים מהבית. מרבית הנוסעים צליינים, לא כולם אוהבי יהודים וישראל. זהירות משיחות. טלפונים ואינטרנט מייד עם הנחיתה כדאי לבדוק עם ידיד, האם המכשיר מכוון היטב. רצוי להשתמש בו רק לסמס או לתקשורת חירום.תקשורת זולה יש באמצעות wifi במחשבים כולל אתר בזק, המאפשר שיחה לארץ במחיר שיחה מקומית - גם דרך הסלולרי, החסום לאינטרנט האלחוטי היקר --Bphone שיחות מחו"ל מתקשרים מהסמארטפון מכל מקום בעולם, באמצעות חיבור אינטרנט, במחיר שיחת בזק בישראל. כך שגם אם אתם בניו-יורק ומתקשרים לתל אביב אתם משלמים עלות של שיחת בזק בארץ. במקרה שיש מחשב נייד או טבלט, במקום שאתה נמצא יש WIFI יש להכנס לאתרים אחרי כניסה לפורטל. הפורטל, כמו כרומו, מחבר אותך עם האתרים בישראל. מזומנים ומטבע חוץ רצוי להצטייד בארץ במטבעות קטנות, לביצוע תשלומים ראשוניים, כמו שכירת עגלה בנמל הנחיתה. בדרך כלל לנוסעים רגילים יש ארנק מיוחד לכך. השימוש בכרטיס אשראי, ישרא-קארט נוח, החיוב באירו. שאר הכרטיסים החיוב בדולרים ויש לשלם עמלת חליפין. אפשר למשוך מזומנים בכספומט, אך הסכנה שהוא "יבלע" ואז נשארים ללא כרטיס. אפשר לפני הנסיעה לרכוש סכום באירו, להפקיד בפקדון ע"וש מט"ח ולקשור את כרטיס ישראל-קארט לחשבון - פשוט וקל, לפי מיטב ידיעתי ללא עמלה. שפת ההדרכה ההדרכה לקבוצה באיטליה ניתנת רק באמצעות מדריך מקומי, בדרך כלל באנגלית (כמו של ישראלי מצוי) - לא כל כך ברורה. המלווה הישראלי, לפי מצב הרוח שלו, יתרגם את ההסבר. הכרת אתרי הטיולים להבנת אתרי הטיולים יש חשיבות לידיעת התרבות הקלסית. בדרך כלל הישראלי המצוי אינו מכיר אותה. רצוי להתכונן מראש על אתרי אינטרנט, בין השאר אמליץ כמובן על האתר שלי הקטגוריה: איטליה למטייל הישראלי קטגוריה:איטליה לתייר הישראלי